Which one of us is dying?
by Sherlockwho22
Summary: Set after "Face the Raven" (9x10). Whouffaldi.


Which one of us is dying?

Set after "Face the Raven" (9x10). Whouffaldi

 _Clara_ , **_his_** _Clara_ , _The Impossible Girl,_ ** _his_** _Impossible Girl_ , _is_ ** _death_** _._

He couldn't **_save_** her, he couldn't do anything, all he could do was see her **_die_**.

 _Clara_ the person he most loved, the person who **_mattered_** the most, the first face this face saw, **_died_** , for saving another human, another person, for making a little girl happy by saving his father.

She died in an **_honorable_** way, she died accepting her fate, taking control of her life until the very last second of her existence, she **_died_** , but her memory will forever **_stay_**.

Because those she **_saved_** , those ones will always **_remember_** her, and obviously one of all that people was him, **_The Doctor_**.

She didn't let him tell her what he **_felt_** for her, she didn't let him tell her how much she **_meant_** to him, she didn't let him tell her that he **_loved_** her, more than anything in the world, more than he had predicted, more than he had **_hoped_** for, she didn't let him tell her that he would have done anything for her, that he would have destroyed the universe just to save her, that he would have travelled to anywhere just to find her, that he would have **_killed_** anybody just to maintain her **_safe_**.

But he didn't need to, because **_she already knew_** , because she knew him better that anyone, because telling her would have make that moment more heartbreaking than it actually was

He asked her to **_stay_** with him, to be with him until there wasn't any light in her glare, until she wouldn't be able to **_breath_** , until her **_heart_** stopped.

But she **_ignored_** him, he knew she would, she was _The Impossible Girl,_ she would **_run_** until her legs didn't work.

She was **_brave_** , braver than him, braver than anybody, she faced the raven **_alone_** , and he saw her all the time, her body **_falling_** to the cold and hard **_ground_** , his **_heart_** breaking into **_pieces_** , pieces that he won't ever be able to recompose.

Because he can't think of anything that isn't related to **_Clara_** , and every time he closes his eyes, he sees her, her big eyes looking at him, her smile, the **_smile_** he **_never_** kissed and **_never will_** , because he didn't **_tell her_** , and **_now_** is **_too late_**.

He wants to stop feeling, to end this insupportable **_pain_** that is **_killing_** him, that makes every breath harder than the one before.

The **_memories_** of Clara haunt him, no matter where he looks, he sees her, all he can see is her, but she isn't there anymore.

He'll have to go on like he has done so many times before, but he is tired of watching the people he loves decay, wither and **_die_**.

And then when he had lose all his **_hope_** , she is in front of him, her smile, the one that it's a **_sad_** but at the same time **_happy_** one.

A tear in the corner of his eye, she caress his face with her hand, looking deep into his eyes.

" ** _Clara_** …" is all he manages to say, sadness envelops him "I'm so **_sorry_** …" **_tears_** now running down his eyes.

He then cups her face with his hand, and approaches her face slowly, until their lips meet, and it's a sweet but sad kiss, a soft one, is all he can give her now, is the way he tells her everything, without words, and as **_everything_** in this world, it **_ends_** , then her takes her hand and kisses her palm with all the **_strength_** he has, closing his eyes, he doesn't think he is brave enough to see her leave, not again, not forever.

" ** _Run you daft old man and remember me_** " she says leaving his hand, walking away, and before disappearing she looks at him, sweetness in her eyes.

" ** _Goodbye Clara_** " he says, and then, she is **_gone,_** like breath on a mirror.

 ** _Clara Oswald_** , a mystery worth solving, **_an impossible_** **_mystery_** , a mystery that will never be **_forgotten_**.

Because perhaps not everything ends, not **_love_**.

 ** _Clara Oswald the madness of a madman._**

 ** _23-11-1986 |21-11-2015_**


End file.
